In recent years, a variety of sensor systems have been developed for safety diagnoses of large structures or buildings such as bridges, dams, ships, and the like.
A method of measuring deformation of the structure using an optical fiber grating among these sensor systems has been known in various ways such as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-2005-0099087.
However, such a method using the optical fiber grating should detect a wavelength shift of light emitted from a light source, and therefore analysis of response light is complex.